I Love You
by SMILEH123
Summary: "'I love you.' I sobbed,'I love you so much.'  'I love you too.'" A nice little oneshot for ThePenandtheSword. Happy birthday!


**Hello! This is my new oneshot for Penandthesword. It's her birthday!**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

I watched the bustling crowds of Castle Town go about, most smiling in the sunshine of the hot sunny day. It was nice that they were happy. But they didn't know what I knew. About Link, who went through sunshine, darkness, and twilight to save the world. The nice teenager who had defeated Ganondorf, saved Princess Zelda and freed Princess Midna from her impish prison. The teenager that never noticed me. The teenager I was in love with.

I was on my way to a house full of wounded patients, to help any living being that may have survived through the attack of the twilight-I was a healer. My breathing was heavy as I ran, carrying a small satchel, bursting at the seems for my medical supplies.

As I stopped, I nearly crashed into the doors. Calming down and taking a deep breath I entered, then gasped. All of those people! Children, knights, women and men alike were in rows of beds, all injured and few awake. There was only one that had awoken, dressed in a tattered green tunic, hat ripped in half, sandy blond hair messed up and dirty, and his bright blue eyes were closed, while everything else was covered in blanket.

I headed over to the main healer, a very talented young woman who was in charge of everyone else and all of the patients. "Excuse me, my name is Aria Loyahl, one of the healers you hired, what do you want me to do?" I questioned timidly. I was only shy when it came to new people.

"Hello, Ms. Loyahl, I would like you to heal the patients in-" she pointed to three of the middle rows, "- those rows, and see how you do. If you do well, you may stay, if you don't, you will go back home without payment," she answered, voice full of authority.

"Yes ma'am. I promise to do well," I stated strongly, standing up strait.

I headed over to the first patient, and concentrated on the magic flowing through my veins. "Oh Goddess Nayru, give me the power to help this person," I started, my closed eyes glowing white, my hair fluttering in an unknown wind.

"_Goddess of wisdom_

_Your power shall be_

_Used by me_

_Granted by you_

_This spell will break through_

_The wounds that have been brought _

_Upon this Hylian_

_Nayru's Love!"_

An ethereal glow surrounded my hands, my magic flowing into the other person's body and mending the wounds. I only chanted to have the spell be more powerful. Most people didn't even know it, so it wasn't used this often. Although this spell took a lot out of most people, I had trained until I was nearly dead when I was still training... only twenty-nine more people to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~twenty-eight more people to go~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I panted as sweat dripped down my face and stared at the sandy blond haired boy I had spotted the moment I entered. '_Well, if the last person for today is the man I love, I don't really mind _' I thought, blushing.

I put my shaking hands over his chest and poured every last little bit of magic into this last chant, my whole heart agreeing with my words. ""Oh Goddess Nayru, give me the power to help this person,"

"_Goddess of wisdom_

_Your power shall be_

_Used by me_

_Granted by you_

_This spell will break through_

_The wounds that have been brought _

_Upon this Hylian_

_Nayru's Love!"_

My hair fluttered and my hands glowed the not-so-normal light of green, both of our bodies becoming enclosed in the beautiful light. I felt eyes boring a hole into my face, and my still-glowing green eyes opened, only to see bright blue orbs staring back. As the magic died down, I heard him gasp and catch me as I fell, the arms of sleep holding me in their dark arms.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

My ice blue eyes fluttered open, squinting in the bright room... I nearly screamed as a man entered my room and headed over to my bed with a bowl of soup. His bright blue eyes brightened as he saw my awakened form and a brilliant smile graced his features.

"I'm glad you're awake, Aria," Link told me gratefully, surprise crossing my features as he did so.

"You know my name?" I asked curiously.

"Of course."

"How?"

"You live in Ordon, where everybody knows everybody."

"You never noticed me."

"You looked like you wanted to be alone."

"I did."

"Why?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Getting hurt."

"By who?"

"You."

Hurt crossed his features, and immediately, I felt bad. "How?" He asked weakly.

"Because," I started, getting out of bed, ready to dart out the door, "I love you."

I ran, my feet pounding on the gray carpeted floor of... wherever I was. I turned left, but was met with a dead end. A shadow danced on the wall and I heard Link panting behind me. He walked up and I turned around, backing into the wall behind me, but every step I took backwards, was a step the he advanced.

My back hit the wall and he put his hands on both sides of my head. "You love me?" He asked breathing heavily.

I nodded quietly, unable to trust my voice. "That's a coincidence," he started, "because I love you too," and just at that moment, I felt the pressure of his soft lips on mine.

I nearly gasped from surprise and hesitated-only for a moment- before my lips started moving with his. A few seconds later, we parted for air, and I pressed my forehead to his, crying happily.

"I love you. I love you so much!" I sobbed, my heart nearly exploding with joy.

"I love you too," he answered, swooping in for another kiss.


End file.
